


Internet

by alieniloquy



Series: Milex Ficlets: Four-in-One [3]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Social Media, fluffy boys navigating the internet, milex - Freeform, post-eycte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieniloquy/pseuds/alieniloquy
Summary: Miles helps Alex make a social media account... sort of.





	Internet

“Do you think we should be doing this? It seems like a lot of work, and what if I get bored of it? It’ll be wasted time—“

“Shush, Al. Just type in a username and a password.”

They’re sitting there on Alex’s bed, trying to set up an account for Instagram that Al can use; Miles is over by the pillows, back leaning against the wall and Alex is to the left of him, doing the same thing. The phone is handed back over to Alex for him to type in the credentials he’d be using for his new social media account. With a hesitant sigh, he types in ‘ _notoneofthestrokes_ ’ as his username, prompting Miles to giggle beside him. Al gives him a slight side-eye look, head shaking as he continues; a hint of a smile on his lips. Mi got a tiny bit curious, looking down at the buttons that Alex is tapping whilst putting in a password. It takes him a second, but he figures out what it says.

‘ _DeathRamps1703_.’

A wide grin with slightly crooked teeth showing finds its way onto Miles’s face, and of course Alex happens to look over at the same time that it occurs since he is wanting to see what he needs to do next in order to get the show on the road.

“What’s that look for? Were you spying on me passcode?” Al has a brow raised before both of them knit together. “You’re not supposed to look at it.”

“But, if you want me to help you, I have to know it. You can change it later to somethin’ else—if you want—to keep me out.”

“Nah, I’ll keep it that. Ain’t anything to hide.”

That keeps Mi happy, not only because the password wouldn’t be changed but what it represents. His boyfriend truly is adorable.

“Now what do I do?” Alex inquires, holding the phone out for Miles.

“Hit that accept button thingy, fill in the rest of the blanks there, and then, uh, it should take you to your main page,” Miles instructs, scooting closer to the other male and watching him enter his name and number for safe keeping. Once he’s done with those tasks, he’s met with a white screen with a few ads.

“Okay! Click that right _there_ —“ Mi points at a magnifying glass icon, making Al poke it with his index finger and bring up a search page. “And type in me name in the search. No spaces.”

Sure enough, once he types it in, his boyfriend’s profile pops up and he taps on that. His eyes widen in surprise, looking at the numbers.

“You’ve so many followers, babeh,” he murmurs, deciding to scroll through the profile at all of the photos that have already been posted. “Lots of photos as well.”

“You’ll have way more followers than me in no time. Have you seen the Monkeys’ profile?”

Backing out, Alex types his band in the search bar, pulling up that profile instead—sure enough, way more followers. Shaking his head as if brushing it off, he goes back to Miles’s and clicks the follow button. A small notification shows up on Mi’s phone, making him look down and smile at the screen of the device. In no time at all, he follows his boyfriend back.

“ _There!_ Now you got a follower!”

“A handsome one, at that.”

“ _Oiiii_. C’mon now. Let’s post something.”

Alex has no idea what to post, so he has his head turned, looking at Miles for more guidance. Naturally, Mi takes the reins and grabs the phone away from the other man, tapping his way to get to the camera function to post a photo of them that he’ll take in just a second. Al is trying to keep up with all of those motions, just so he knows what to do when he’s given control again.

“Okay, here we _go_ —“ Miles holds the phone out and away from them, getting them both into the frame. “Now, smile!”

And so Alex did—but Miles didn’t take the photo just yet. He suddenly turns his head and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek; thumb pressing the button on the screen. Al gasps, pulling his head away and looking at Miles as if he’s a deer in the headlights.

“You can’t post that! We’re not out!”

“But, s’cute, innit?”

“ _Miles!_ ”

“Okay, okay—don’t fuss. We won’t post it.”

Alex sighs in relief, moving back where he was; all close to the other. Miles still has his phone, and he keeps on going through pictures that he has in his album. It’s a lot of accidental photos—lots of accidental selfies, actually. Mi’s chuckling to himself, and Al is staring him down.

“Don’t make fun of me pictures. Those are old, anyway,” he interrupted, groaning. “Just take one of me and we’ll post that.”

“Alright!”

Miles quickly takes a photo of Alex once he’s looking in his direction and smiling decently enough. The phone is handed back over to Al, and whilst Mi is giving him instructions on how to post it as well as edit it if he wants, he’s got his own phone back out and he’s got a livestream happening in a matter of seconds. Of course fans start flocking to Instagram, yelling in the comments that Miles is with Alex since the first thing they see is that man from Sheffield, huddling up with his phone in an attempt to post a simple picture of himself on his own side of social media.

‘ _OMG! It’s Alex!!!_ ’  
‘ _THEY’RE TOGETHER!!! MILEX IS REAL!!!!_ ’  
‘ _SKDKDJDKJ_ ’  
‘ _WHAT IS HAPPENING???_ ’  
‘ _TLSP3 CONFIRMED_ ’  
‘ _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_ ’  
‘ _DID ANYONE SEE MILES FOLLOW A NEW ACCOUNT??? IS THAT ALEX????_ ’  
‘ _HE FINALLY GOT IG!!!!!_ ’

Miles is snickering at all of the comments and hearts on his screen, and that makes Alex look up from his phone to look at him as if he is being vastly peculiar.

“What’s so funny, babeh? If you wanted another picture, you could’ve just asked.”

So, Al poses for another photo, smiling. Again, the comments go crazy.

‘ _WAS THAT A SMILE_ ’  
‘ _FORGET THE SMILE HE CALLED MILES BABY_ ’  
‘ _ARE THEY DATING??? WHAT?????_ ’  
‘ _I CANT BEKIEVENG TJIS IS HAPRPNRKFM???_ ’  
‘ _ABOUT TIME_ ’

Alex keeps smiling, waiting for Miles to say something—but then, it hits him.

“You’re not taking a picture, are you. Miles, what are you doing—?”

“Nothin’, Al! Just keep working on posting it!”

He isn’t falling for it, so he sets his phone off to the side and starts reaching for Miles’s phone to see what he’s doing. Mi is laughing whilst trying to play keep-away, but it ends up with Alex climbing on top of him and the phone is discarded beside them. That’s when Al spots what’s on the screen, and he sees all of those comments and things popping up.

“You were recording me? _Really?!_ ” He isn’t angry, but he’s yelling; making a scene. “I’ll give you something to record, Mr. Kane!”

And just like that, both of their phones are forgotten—as well as the fans that listen in until Miles’s phone battery dies five minutes later.

Let’s just say no one will forget such a memorable livestream, and it’ll continue to plague the internet for days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets are all inspired by Curious Cat anons that I’ve received. I wanted to expand on them more than a few sentences. :) None of these have been beta’d, so I apologise for mistakes and my overall rustiness as it’s been a while since I’ve written a proper fanfic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
